


Wedding Bells

by writer171105



Series: Dick Grayson Oneshots [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know that two of the characters are technically the same person but it will be explained later, Marriage, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Weddings, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: "Dad, I, um, I'm getting married."ORBarbara is getting married, and her Dad doesn't have a clue to her fiancé's identity.*I own nothing but the plot. All images used are not mine.*
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon & Jim Gordon, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Jim Gordon & Dick Grayson
Series: Dick Grayson Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Dickbabs





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, don't ask me what is going on with my brain right now. I think of these ideas and then I write them. Then I decide whether or not I should post them as they're so short but decide 'What the hell' and post them anyway. That has resulted in most of my most recent stories. Please forgive their shortness. Anyway, I hope you enjoy ;-)

Barbara arrived at her Dad's apartment for their weekly lunch a little early. Her father wasn't all that surprised; Babs had always been a person for punctuality, but it was her nervous fiddling and distant gaze that had him worried. 

"Barb, what's wrong?" 

She looked up at him, her green eyes taking in his worried frown. She took a deep breath. 

"Dad, I, um, I'm getting married." 

Jim stared at her. He felt like laughing. Surely this _must_ be one of her jokes. As far as he knew, Barbara hadn't been dating anyone, she would have told him. But then there was that look in her eyes, and he knew it to be true. 

"Who? Who to?"

There was a pause before she answered, "Nightwing." 

_What_? _Nightwing_? But Nightwing was a hero, a _Gotham_ hero no less. Why was Babs marrying _him_? Unless… 

"Is he forcing you to marry him?" 

Barbara looked affronted 

" _What_?! _No_! He's not _forcing_ me to do anything. I _love_ him, Dad, with my _whole_ heart. I _know_ he's the one for me. Trust me, please"

Jim's face softened, "I do trust you, Barb. _Really_. I just want what's best for you. But as long as you're happy, I'm all for it." 

Babs' face lit up, "Oh, _thank_ you, Dad, _thank_ you! I just _know_ you'll love him, and…" 

Jim cut her off, "I need to talk to him first, lay down some ground rules." 

"Oh, of course," Barbara agreed, "I'll ask him to meet us at the Batsignal tonight." 

**…::-::...**

Later that even, Jim and Barbara Gordon waited patiently for her fiancé's arrival. 

He arrived not a minute late, decked out in his usual black and grey, blue bird-emblemed Kevlar. 

He greeted the commissioner politely with a small smile and a hand shake. The two men spoke for quite a while about various things while Barbara mediated from the sidelines. Jim, however, did not fail to notice the lovesick grins shot between the two of them. It seemed that Nightwing was just as much in love with Barbara as she was with him. And, secretly, that was enough to convince him that the hero was good enough for his daughter. 

Besides that, the boy seemed worthy. He was well off with a good job that ensured they would never have any money troubles. Although he had lost his parents some years before, it seemed he had been adopted by Batman into a loving, caring family who supported him, and whom Barbara had met. It seemed that she was aware of his civilian identity, which Jim had been promised he would be told one day soon. Barbara had smirked when it was mentioned, in a way that made Jim wonder exactly what she had planned. 

He would find out soon enough. 

**…::-::...**

_Today was the day._

The Wedding day. 

Although it had been weeks since their rooftop discussion, Jim still wasn't aware of his future son-in-law's true identity. He hoped it wouldn't be too much longer before he found out. 

He watched from the door as his little girl gave her appearance one more check. _His little girl_. She was a girl no longer, a young woman now in fact, about to get married. Jim smiled a bittersweet smile. How quickly they grew.

Two minutes later, they were standing before the doors to the church, waiting for the music to begin. Barbara's arm was firmly hooked in his, her bouquet within her hands. She looked absolutely stunning. Jim was sure that even the fearsome Nightwing's jaw would drop once he saw her.

Jim smiled down at his daughter, who was fiddling nervously with the engagement ring on her left hand.

"Barb?"

"Yes?" she looked up at him.

"I'm so _proud_ of you."

She smiled brightly at him, "Thank you, Dad."

Just then, the music began, and their attention focused on the doors before them. They opened, the flower girls going first, followed by the bridesmaids and maid of honor. Then it was their turn.

Jim Gordon nearly fainted in the spot when he saw the man standing at the alter.

_Richard Grayson._

The boy had been best friends with Barbara since they were eight years old. Thinking about it, everything fitted into place. The dead parents, adopted family, abundance of money. _It was all there._

And the whole ceremony, after he had handed his daughter to a man he trusted with his life, he watched the pair. Watched their faces, their expressions as they said their vows, put on each other's rings and kissed when bidded.

He had never had a happier moment in his entire life.


End file.
